Loucuras
by Emmalinetot
Summary: HUhauhauah, hoje eu to que tô, XD


**Rumiko-Sensei é melhor me entregar esses direitos autorais, ou...**

¬¬'

Legenda:

+Minhas falas (por que eu sou + eu)

-Falas dos personagens

-"pensamentos dos personagens"

"Meus pensamentos"

+MEUS GRITOS.

-GRITOS DOS PER...

Ai vcs sabem o resto.

Um Livro Perigoso

Ò.Ó

Kagome estava emburrada, andava chutando as pedras e claro se machucando e tropeçando por ai, seu motivo, o de sempre, Inuyasha e Kikio conversando as escondidas. Os companheiros de viajem,e Inuyasha também, estavam na cabana da Kaede discutindo qualquer coisa que a Kikio teria dito ao Inuyasha quando estavam a SOS.

-Por que eles têm que se esconder?Preciso de algo para extravasar minha raiva urgentemente.

Foi ai que por obra do destino, Kagome encontrou uma caverna, sentiu-se passar pela barreira mágica que envolvia a caverna, e caminhou por um túnel escuro, quando voltou a ver a claridade de novo estava em uma sala, toda ornamentada, com Rakan-zô protegendo uma pequena cela, havia também um pequeno altar com a estatua de uma mulher, vestindo jeans e camiseta com uma faixa branca na cabeça representando a bandeira do Japão, a mulher tinha os cabelos curtos ate os ombros e Kagome percebeu algo muito estranho.

-Aquilo é um óculos?

Kagome subiu o altar, porem seus poderes não foram capazes de deter o efeito do alarme, que soou alto, fazendo Kagome cobrir os ouvidos com as mãos por causa do barulho.

-O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?

QUEM É VC?

Uma outra voz feminina encheu os ouvidos de Kagome quando o som do alarme parou, Kagome só pode então ver uma garota baixinha com os cabelos horrivelmente bagunçados e quebrados, com o rosto redondo e com olhos incrivelmente verdes, vestindo apenas um vestido branco da era Medieval européia e uma capa branca de seda.

Vejamos só se não é Ka-Go-Me.

-Como você sabe o meu nome?

Ah querida eu sei de muitas coisas.

A Garota andou ate a luz e Kagome pode ver seu sorrisinho idiota de jogadora de poker.

-Que lugar é esse? Quem é aquela ali? O que ela esta fazendo ali?

Ai, ai, cale-se, cale-se você me deixa loooouuuucaaaaaa.

Ú.Ù

[gota

_**Cabana da Ve... er da Kaede**_

-Inuyasha você acha que o fato de ter tantos yokais procurando noivas e concubinas se deve ao fato de Narak ter muitos filhos e nenhuma mulher?

-O QUE?? Do que você esta falando velhota, pelo jeito não ouviu nada do que falamos na ultima meia hora não é.

-Mas Inuyasha nos estamos aqui a 15 minutos.

-Humf e desde quando você sabe ver a hora em moleque?

-Desde que você sai com Kikio

POOINN POFT

-Cala a boca pirralho.

-Inuyasha você não devia, bater no Shipoo ele tem razão, desde que você começou a sair atrás da Kikio a Kagome não amola mais ninguém, nós tivemos tempo para aprender um monte de coisas ú.ù.

-O QUE???

Inuyasha bateu na cabeça de Mirok, que estava quieto no seu canto bebendo um pouco de chá, Sango sorriu malvada, mas só Shipoo percebeu isso.

-POR QUE ME BATEU INUYASHA?

-CALE A BOCA.

Inuyasha se emburrou num canto e Mirok se emburrou no outro.

Sango se virou para a senhora Kaede, e a olhou seria, Kaede desviou o olhar.

-Kaede vc...

-Tudo bem eu confesso, mas não me olhe desse jeito.

-Ah você confessa?

Sango desconfiada, resolveu camuflar a sua confusão, e descobrir o que Kaede escondia.

-Bem eu não tive culpa, mas eu achei que conseguiria esconder sem que ninguém percebesse.

Mirok e Inuyasha olharam curiosos, Shipoo fingiu não ligar e virou para o lado apenas ouvindo o que a velha senhora falava.

-Bem eu...rasguei sim a calça do Inuyasha bem na bunda mais eu posso consertar.

-O QUE!!! E COMO FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO SEM EU PERCEBER??

-A é que eu sempre coloco plantas novas nos chás e noite passada foi uma para dormir melhor.

Mirok jogou no chão o seu chá e olhou para o liquido esverdeado derramado no chão, e depois para Kaede e perguntou.

-E o que tem nesse de hoje?

-Nada de mais só um pouquinho de plantas que a ajudam a combater dor de barriga, só que...

E colocou o dedo sujo de terra na boca.

ºOº

-SÓ QUE O QUE??

Gritaram todos preocupadas, Shipoo não mais fingia indiferença.

-Eu não sei o que pode causar em pessoas não doentes.

Todos foram ao chão, Inuyasha se levantou irritado, e Sango também saiu da cabana, Mirok ficou lá dentro com Shipoo ainda olhando atônito para o caldeirão borbulhante.

O.O'

[gota

**Voltando a minha caverna...**

-A então é isso.

Kagome colocou o dedo indicador no lábio inferior e olhou para o canto superior direito da sala, TaMiReS segui com os olhos e olhou para o local em que Kagome olhava, como se procurasse algo.

-Ta vamos ver se eu entendi, você é uma Ficwriter, certo?

Certo.

-E esse é o seu mundo, não o meu, certo?

Certo.

-E você escreve ali naquele livro engraçado o que quer que nos façamos, certo?

Certo ¬¬.

-E você vai deixar eu escrever nele, certo?

Cert... não você ta louca, ninguém deve mexer no livro sagrada da ficwrite.

Falou orgulhosa, porém, Kagome já se sentara na cadeira de espaldar e pegara a caneta e escrevera:

_A Tamires vai me deixar escrever no livro dela."_

Tudo bem eu deixo você escrever ai, eu vou estar na sala de chá se precisar me chame.

Kagome sorriu feliz enquanto Tamires saia da gruta.

**.'**

**C**om Inuyasha e Sango

Inuyasha coçava atrás da orelha esquerda, Sango andava de um lado para o outro irritada, Inuyasha começou a ficar zonzo enquanto olhava a garota caminhar.

De repente Inuyasha sente um calor súbito no peito que vai crecendo, Inuyasha começa a sentir sua mente embaralhar.

-Eu...eu amo o Mirok.

Sango para estática no lugar e vira a cabeça com se fosse um robô, olha espantada para o garoto, que não para de se sacudir e a tirar as roupas.

-Inuyasha o que esta fazendo?

-Eu amo...eu amo...eu amo...eu amo.

-Inuyasha?

Mirok saiu da cabana olhando atentamente para Sango, a agarou pelos braços e a beijou, Sango sentiu seu corpo paralisar e por mais que quisese jogar o Mirok de um precipício não conseguia controlar o próprio corpo, Inuyasha continuava tirando a roupa e se sacudindo.

-Eu amo...eu amo...eu amo...eu amo.

O.O'

[gota

**Voltando a minha caverna...**

**Kagome estava rindo de se acabar na frente do livro, e estava pensando em um modo de ver o que eles estavam fazendo.**

**-"Hum..."**

**Escreveu, que queria uma TV de tela grande, e da parede surgiu uma, ela sorriu e ligou a tv se matando de rir das coisas que os amigos estavam fazendo.**

**-"Nossa...dava pra fazer um filme pornô com isso...o.o...Ôhh boa idéia, XD"**

**Kagome gira na cadeira e começa a escrever coisas não aconselháveis para garotas da idade dela.**

**O.O"**

**Com os outros**

_Inuyasha e Sango entraram dentro da cabana e começaram a agara o mirok, e Shipoo presenciou pela primeira vez um semi manage a trois, como isso era muito forte para ele o coitado desmaiou!_

_Inuyasha lutava com todas as forças para se livrar das forças ocultas que o estavam controlando, claro, isso enquanto beijava sango e acariciava os seus peitos, apesar disso A mente de Inuyasha estava completamente conciente do que estava acontecendo, e ele ate que gostava._

_Na caverna_

_Kagome estava começando a ficar com raiva de si mesma, ela deveria beijar o Inuyasha desse jeito e não Sango!!_

_Então saiu dali e correu ate os amigos, que voltaram á si assim que ela saiu da cadeira._

_Kagome correu ate lá._

_-Gente vocês estão bem??_

Continua...


End file.
